Only The Good Die Young
by Grusnoid
Summary: After the events of 0. Rebecca and Billy find themselves in the Spencer estate, only to relive the horror of their Prior events. Can They survive the mansion and it's traps, or are they doomed to failure?
1. Chapter 1

**Only The Good Die Young**

Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work of fiction. I in no way, shape, or form own Resident Evil. Resident Evil is the property of Capcom and Shinji Mikami. Please support the official release.

A/N: This Is my first fan fic and I'm extremely nervous. Creative writing is not my strong point, I wrote more or less political pieces when I was in school. I would be ecstatic if even one person so much as looked at this, let alone review it. So here's wishing enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Billy through his handcuffs over the cliff, and laid down on the cool grass. Finally the horror was over, and he could breathe easy once again. Rebecca walked over to him, and yanked the dog tags off Billy's neck.

" Ya know, you could have asked for my tags their darlin. I would have given them to you." Billy said as he got to his feet.

" Yeah I know, but I wanted to give you something in return."

"Oh and whats..."

Billy was cut off, as Rebecca kissed him softly on his lips. Billy melted right their, for him time just seemed to stand still. Rebecca blushed as she pulled away and looked into Billy's eyes.

"So what was that for?" Billy said with a grin.

"That was for being their for me through that nightmare back their. You could have left me to die, and made a break for it. Instead you stayed, and helped me through what quite possibly was the worst experience of my life." Rebecca turned and looked at he mansion at the bottom of the cliff.

"Well that's where my next mission is." Rebecca said as she pointed to the mansion.

"I don't know about this, that place looks like trouble to me."

"Well I have to go their it's part of my mission."

"Why don't you come with me, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"First off I'm not a little girl, I can fend for myself. Secondly what kind of life do you think we could have? I mean your a wanted felon. If I came with you I would be aiding a known criminal. I would be in the same boat you are."

"After all we went through back their, your still little miss do it yourself. I'm not an idiot I know I'm a wanted criminal, but I can get my name cleared."

"How?! How on earth could you? Their wouldn't be a judge in the world that would even glance at your case, let alone look at it."

"I have friends in high places."

"Who?"

"A few guys I meet while I was in the Marines, they owe me a few favors."

"Oh great idea, because the Marines were so instrumental in keeping you away from the gallows."

"I know what your saying but they are not with the military anymore. They retired after I was convicted, but they still have a lot of pull with the courts."

"What ranks were they and why didn't they help you the first time?"

" Two of them were majors and the other was a brigadier general. The reason they didn't help the first time, was they didn't know about my case."

"How?"

"My case was kept quiet, my so called team and captain didn't want me to get outside assistance. They bribed the judge to convict me, and made sure that I didn't even have legal counsel. My case was leaked anyway, but by the time it was my fate was sealed. After my friends found out they retired."

"That's terrible."

"It happens more often than you know dollface."

"Well given that Information, I can see how you can get your name cleared. Still I just can't turn my back on Alpha team, they might need my help. Plus it's against my better nature to walk out on people in need."

"Fine by me I guess I'll just come with you then."

"What! Billy you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Are you really that dense Billy? Alpha team are cops just like me! Two things are probably going to happen. The first scenario is that they will try to arrest you. The second scenario is, and knowing how trigger happy Chris and Captain Wesker are, they will gun you down. Just like at the end of Bonnie and Clyde."

"Well I guess I'll just have to persuade them that I'm on their side."

Rebecca ran up to Billy with tears in her eyes and shouted at him while pounding on his chest.

"You stupid ignorant man! They read your bio, they know know that you supposedly killed twenty three people." Rebecca continued to sob as she scolded Billy.

"What do think their going to do when they see you! Welcome you with open arms?"

Rebecca felt Billy wrap his arms around her as she continued to cry.

"Shh Shh Shh I didn't know you cared so much about me."

Rebecca felt comforted by Billy's embrace but was still upset.

"Of course I care, I don't want to see you lying in a pool of your own blood after my teammates shoot you."

Billy began to speak to Rebecca in a calm yet confident voice

"Rebecca, look into my eyes, I'm still going to go with you to the mansion. I promise you that I won't die, and that I can reason with your teammates."

Rebecca felt reassured that Billy could talk to her teammates from Alpha. Explain his case, and get his name cleared.

"Okay but I want to talk to my team before you, so they don't try to kill you as fast."

"Fair enough now lets get going, it's gonna be dark soon and I have a bad enough feeling about that mansion when it's light out. I don't want to see the exterior at night."

Rebecca shook her head in approval and they began their trek toward the mansion.

* * *

A/N: Well that concludes my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I hope to god I'm not ripping off anyone else's already published ideas. Please don't flame lets be adult about this okay. Anyway I hope this goes well and I'll try to have chapter two up asap see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I also do not own any of the other copyrighted material that appears in this story. All copyrighted material are the property of their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Billy and Rebecca Hiked through the thick underbrush of the Arklay woods it was dark out, and they were about a half a mile from the mansion. Just then Rebecca taped Billy on the shoulder when she heard a growl.

"Billy did you hear that?"

"Unfortunately dollface, yeah I did."

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but we should keep moving."

Just as they began to walk, a Cerberus jumped out of the underbrush behind them. Billy and Rebecca turned to see the fowl beast. It glaired at both of them with it's cold lifeless eyes, and let out an ear splitting howl.

"It must be calling the rest of it's pack, we better run. Theirs no telling how many of those things are in the area." Rebecca said as she turned toward the mansion.

"No arguments their. I really don't want to be on the menu for those things." Billy said as he also turned toward the mansion.

Before they could run, a pack of twenty Cerberi jumped out of their positions from the underbrush. They joined the once lone Cerberus, and started to chase after Billy and Rebecca. The two began to sprint as fast as they could to the doors of the mansion.

"Damn those things are fast, I thought one was bad enough. Now theirs a whole pack!" Billy said as he turned his head to look behind him.

"I know just keep moving, and don't look back were almost to the front entrance!" Rebecca said as she looked at the mansion.

The mansion was now thirty feet away. Billy ran ahead of Rebecca, got to the main doors, and flung them open. He grabbed Rebecca's hand, and pulled her in just as the lead Cerberus lunged at her thigh. The beasts jaws missed their target, and it tumbled to the ground. Billy and Rebecca slammed the doors shut and slid against them. They sat their trying to catch their breath.

"Billy, that was too close." Rebecca said as she tried to catch her breath.

"You can say that again." Billy said as he started to get to his feet.

Just as Billy stood up he heard the all to familiar sounds of gunfire, and yelling.

"Sounds like it came from upstairs, we better check it out." Billy said as he drew his .38 Special Colt Diamondback.

"It sounded like my teammate Jill, we better hurry." Rebecca said as she got to her feet.

They climbed the flight of stairs in the main hall, and opened the door of what looked like a bathroom. They saw the corpse of an infected man lying on the floor, with its skull caved in. And a brown haired woman, standing in front the sink splashing water on her face.

"Jill!" Rebecca said as she entered the room. Billy stayed outside the doorway.

"Rebecca, thank god your all right. Where's your team? How did you get here?"

"Edward, is dead, I haven't seen Richard, Kenneth, Forest or Enrico. I hiked here with a friend I met."

"Who?"

"Me." Billy said as he entered the room and came into view.

Jill drew her 9mm Beretta 92F and pointed it at Billy's head.

"Rebecca get back, he's that mass murderer. Drop your weapon, and get on the ground with your hands behind your head!" Jill said as she clicked the safety off of her sidearm.

Rebecca stood in front of Billy, as he dropped his Diamondback and put his hands on his head.

"Rebecca get out of the way, he's killed twenty three people!"

"No! Jill listen to me. Billy was framed, he didn't kill all those people!"

"Rebecca the man's a psycho, he probably tricked you into believing him!"

"Jill please just listen to me. If he was like that I would be dead right now. Billy has saved me on more than one occasion."

"Fine I'll listen but you better start talking." Jill said as she reset her Beretta's safety, and holstered the weapon.

"Thank you Jill, we will start from the beginning." Rebecca said as she stood next to Billy.

It took an hour for Rebecca and Billy to explain everything to Jill. Jill sat and listened to every detail, that led Billy and Rebecca to the mansion.

"So let me get this straight. You two meet on a train called the Ecliptic Express. Billy saved you from a hoard of T virus infected leaches, that were under the control of James Marcus. One of the former founding members of the pharmaceutical juggernaut Umbrella. He released the T virus all over the main research facility that Umbrella has out here in these mountains. In order to get revenge on the company because they assassinated him. Then you crashed into the facility, and fought zombies and after all that, you two met up with Marcus. He vomited leaches and turned into a giant leach monster. You two killed him and escaped the facility before it exploded. Then hiked to this mansion, only to get chased by a pack of zombie Dobermans."

"That's right." Rebecca said with a smile on her face.

"Wow that is a lot to buy. But given the circumstances, I can't see any fault in that story. Besides I can't think of anything else to call these things besides zombies. So Billy was framed by his squadron, and sentenced to death. Why did he come here then? I mean like you said Rebecca he has high ranking friends. I'm sure they can get him off the hook."

"Billy insisted that he come with to protect me."

"Why? It's not like you kissed him or anything." Jill said in a light hearted tone

Rebecca's face turned as red as a fire engine, and she looked away from Jill.

"Oh my god you did didn't you! Rebecca, what the hell is wrong with you? He's a menace to society!"

"I'm right here you know, don't I get a say in this?"

"No! As far as I'm concerned your still a felon. Rebecca you should know better, that's against protocol. If your lucky, they'll just take you badge away."

"I know. It's just that, he was their for me. He saved me from death's icy grip countless times, and he kept me from breaking down. We were going to part ways, and I just felt something come over me."

"Yeah their called hormones, I can't believe you. What were you going to do if you did separate?"

"I was going to report him dead, so he could make a break for it."

"Falsifying documents! Are you crazy?! They would lock you up until you died if they found out about that."

"I know okay! I just wanted to help an innocent man. I couldn't stand idly by while a great injustice ruined an honest man's life."

"Okay, what's done is done and there's no turning back. Besides I have a feeling that no one is going to believe, that we fought zombies and monsters in this mansion. I'm angry at you Rebecca, but I can see where your coming from. As for you Coen, I guess were going to need all the help we can get."

"Does that mean you trust me?"

"Hell no! It means we need help. I normally wouldn't ask a felon for help but were running out of options at this point. Don't think for one minute that I won't hesitate to kill you if you fuck up. Now come on we've got to find the rest of Alpha team and hopefully some survivors from Bravo."

Jill gathered her gear and walked out of the bathroom. Billy then picked his Diamondback off the ground.

"I think your friend likes me, you think I got a chance at her?" Billy asked with a grin.

"Pig." Rebecca said and punched Billy in the shoulder, as she walked out the door.

"What, I was joking. Damn." Billy said rubbing his shoulder as he walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say thank you to all the people who read chapter one. You guys blew my extreamly low expectations out of the water. I would also like to thank PrincessIndigoStar, Resident Roach Code Metallica, and Hobohunter for reviewing. Hobohunter and Resi Roach especially, because when I saw that not one but two of my favorite authors actually read my story. My heart skiped a few beats. (Resi Roach actually favorited it. When I saw that, my heart actually jumped out of my chest, and started danceing the Charelston. Lol.) Anyway your all great. And I'm just greatful that I don't have to hold a gun to anyones head, to make them read this. LOL. As always please don't flame. You can expect a new chapter every week.(Unless something happens, like I get sick. But that dosn't happen very often.) I'm out Happy New Year, peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Billy caught up with Rebecca, who was observing Jill's lock picking abilities. Jill was working on a door that was giving her a little more trouble than usual, when she broke her last pick.

"Damn it! That was my last pick! Arugh! Now we have to find the key!"

"Chill out, I'm sure if we look we can find the key. Hey whats that on the end of the bathtub plug?" Billy asked as he pointed to the plug that hung out of Jill's jeans pocket.

"It's the key to this door. So that means, I just broke my last lock pick for nothing!" Jill said in a very enraged voice.

"Billy you might want to hide behind something. I think Jill's going to snap." Rebecca said as she hid behind one of the support columns in the hallway.

"Yeah. I'm defiantly not going to even try to weather this storm." Billy said as he hid behind the same column as Rebecca.

Jill went off on a full tantrum. She started cussing more than a sailor on shore leave, and whatever wasn't bolted down en cured Jill's wrath. Eventually she calmed down, and Billy and Rebecca came out of hiding.

"Are you okay Jill?" Rebecca asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better." Jill said as she gave a thumbs up.

"I don't mean to be an ass, but we should focus on the task at hand. Jill if you would do the honors." Billy said as he pointed to the door.

"Right." Jill said as she unlocked the door.

As the Trio walked through the door, they saw Bravo team's communications expert Richard Aiken shooting Adders with his Beretta. They were in what looked like a abandoned tunnel. Jill, Rebecca, and Billy were on a catwalk, while Richard was on the ground.

"Take that you filthy creatures, try to bite me will you!" Richard said as he unloaded round after round into the Adders.

"Richard! It's good to see your still alive!" Rebecca shouted to Richard from the catwalk.

Richard waved to Rebecca and Jill then shouted. "Thank god you guys are here, now you can help me dispose of these things!"

No sooner did Richard say that, Yawn sneaked up behind him and prepared to strike.

"Richard look out behi..." Before Jill could finish, Yawn had plunged its fang into Richard's heart. Richard was stuck on the fang, but not for long. Yawn flipped its head up, causing Richard's corpse to fly into the air. Yawn opened its jaws and swallowed Richard in one gulp.

"Richard...no." Rebecca said as she collapsed to the ground.

"That things going down." Billy said as he climbed down the ladder.

"Billy stop!" Jill shouted as ran over to the ladder.

Jill's words fell on deaf ears, as Billy got to the ground and drew his Diamondback.

"Damn it, come on Rebecca or Billy's going to wind up being dinner for that thing." Jill said as she decended down the ladder.

Rebecca regained her composer and followed Jill down the ladder.

Billy started shooting at the giant snake, five of his six shots found their marks.

Yawn lunged at Billy, but Billy rolled out of the way.

Jill and Rebecca unholsterd their Beretta's, and joined Billy in shooting at Yawn.

"It's quicker than I thought, I thought it would be slow due to it's size."

"Yeah well snakes always have a quick strike, it's how they catch their prey Billy."

"Since when did you become an expert on snakes Jill?"

" I read it in a book, just keep firing."

Yawn lunged forward at Rebecca, Rebecca rolled out of the way. Unfortunately not fast enough to completely avoid the attack. One of Yawn's fangs grazed Rebecca's arm Poisoning her. Rebecca fell to the ground.

"Rebecca!" Billy shouted as he ran over to her.

"Rebecca are you okay, what happened?" Bill asked as he propped Rebecca up.

"That snakes fang grazed my arm. I think I've been poisoned." Rebecca said in a weak, raspy voice.

"Rebecca hang in there! what ever you do don't close your eyes!" Billy said in a stern and concerned voice.

Yawn lunged at Billy and Rebecca, but stopped after what sounded like a shotgun went off. The giant snake fell to the ground, dead.

"You guys look like you could use a hand."

"Chris! Thank god your here! What took you so long?"

"You know me Jill, I always like to make a dramatic entrance."

Chris walked over to where Billy and Rebecca were. He looked Billy in the eyes as he said "Your under arrest."

Billy got up and walked away.

"Where the hell do you think your going murderer?!" Shouted Chris as he pumped the action of his Winchester Model 12, and pointed it at Billy.

"Rebecca's been poisoned, I'm going to find an anti venom. You can shoot me if you want, but the more time I waste the closer to death she gets."

"How do I know your not going to try and run?"

"Look jackass! You can either take my word, or you can come with. Either way I'm going, and nothing short of the hand of god is going to stop me! Now like I said the more time I waste, the closer to death Rebecca gets. So if you don't want to be carping buckshot, I suggest that you don't get in my way."

Chris lowered his Model 12 and said. "Fine I'll come with, but if you try anything your dead."

"Your not the first one to say that. Jill watch over Rebecca till we get back, whatever you do don't let her close her eyes. Talk to her, slap her I don't care. Just don't let her close her eyes."

"Okay, why?"

"If she closes her eyes, shes as good as dead. That poison is powerful, and it's taking it's toll on her system."

"You can count on me Billy." Jill said as she ran over, to assist Rebecca.

"Good. Chris, If your coming with you better get your stuff together. I'm leaving soon."

Billy walked over to Rebecca and leaned down next to her.

"Billy be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Rebecca said as she sat against the tunnel wall.

"I'll be back as soon as I can babe, just hang in there." Billy leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Chris said, as he threw the sling of his Model 12 over his shoulder.

"Good, lets go." Billy said as he stood up and walked over to the ladder.

Billy and Chris climbed up the ladder and walked out the door.

A/N: First chapter of 2010, Wooo!!! I would like to thank Resi Roach, and USWeasilgirl for commenting, and Gunbladez19 for favoriting. I would like to see some more reviews. (Review my stories or I'll kill your dog. I'm serious! I know were you live, and I know where your dog sleeps.) Anyway thanks to everyone who reads my work, chapter 4 next week. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Billy and Chris bolted out into the hallway. Billy was searching rooms like a man possessed, trying to find an anti venom for Rebecca.

"I'll never find an anti venom at this rate. Damn it!" Billy shouted as he kicked a door off it's hinges.

"I saw what looked like a refrigerated storage in the basement. Maybe there's a serum down there."

"Lets go then." Billy said as he ran down the main steps.

Meanwhile, back with Rebecca and Jill.

"How are you feeling Rebecca?"

"Losey. You know you don't have to keep me up Jill. Billy just told you that, because that's how they keep people with major wounds from dying."

"Oh no, I'm going to do what Billy said. I doubt he would ever forgive me if you died."

"Fine, tell me about yourself Jill. How did you learn to pick locks?"

"Well my father taught me. He was a professional thief, and wanted me to follow in his footsteps."

"And you give Billy a hard time."

"Theft and murder are two different things Rebecca."

"Neither one of them are victim less crimes Jill. Besides I told you that Billy didn't kill anyone."

"Yeah, well I never stole anything."

"Well I guess I'll just have to take your word on that won't I."

"What's your deal?"

"My deal, is that if you can't take Billy's word that he never killed anyone. Then why should I take your word that you never stole anything?"

"Your right, I should give Billy a chance. It's obvious he cares about you. I've never seen anyone stand up to Chris like that before. And I think Chris was actually intimidated. Normally Chris does the intimidating."

"It was pretty funny to see Chris stagger like that. So why did your dad turn to crime?"

"Failed music carer. He was the founder and lead singer of Electric Six."

"Never heard of them."

"Not many people have, they were completely underground."

"So he couldn't pay the bills with music, and turned to stealing?"

"You guessed it. It started petty. Stealing car radios and T.V.'s. Then as he got better he went after bigger scores."

"Wow he must have had a pile of cash."

"Not really, he only stole what he needed to survive."

"So, why haven't you mentioned your mom yet?"

"She died giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry, did your dad love her?"

"They never married, but I would hear my dad crying sometimes. He did his best to raise me by himself, and after a loss like that. I can't imagine anyone thinking straight, but he did it."

"So what made him change his mind about you joining him?"

"I know it sounds corny, but he changed his ways. He saw that if I followed in his foot steps, I would be on the same dead end street as him."

"So what happened to him?"

"He went legit, he got a job as a locksmith."

"Does he miss his criminal life?"

"Of course he does, but he learned that it was wrong before it was to late. Besides he wanted to use his skills to help instead of harm."

Billy and Chris entered the tunnel, climbed down the ladder, and jogged up to Rebecca and Jill.

"Did you get it?" asked Jill

"Right here." Chris said as he revealed the vial of clear liquid.

"Good, take a syringe out of my bag." Rebecca said

"Now what?" Chris asked as he grabbed the syringe.

"Insert the needle into the vial, and pull up on the plunger."

"Okay got it, now what?"

"This is the important part, lightly squeeze the plunger down and flick the needle."

"Uh, you said lightly?"

"Oh for god's sake, give me that thing." Billy said as he took the syringe from Chris.

Billy did what Rebecca told Chris to do, and administered the shot like a pro.

"How did you know how to do that?" asked Chris

"Because I've been poisoned before. I would have done this myself from the start, but you had the serum."

"Thank you Billy." Rebecca said as she felt her eyelids get heavy.

"You just rest dollface, were going to get you to a safer spot."

Billy carried Rebecca on his back and walked over to the ladder. Rebecca held on to Billy as he climbed up the ladder. Chris and Jill followed closely behind. Rebecca passed out on Billy's back once they got to the top of the ladder. Billy carried her to a safe room that Chris found earlier, there was a single sized bed in the room. Billy set Rebecca on the bed and kissed her on the cheek. Chris walked over to Billy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You and I need to talk." Chris said in a stern voice

"Fine. But not here, out in the hallway." Billy said as he looked Chris dead in the eye.

Billy and Chris exited the room and left Jill and Rebecca inside. What they were going to "talk" about wasn't going to be pretty.

A/N: I would like to thank PrincessIndigoStar, rainfox88, Resi Roach, Hobohunter and USWeasilgirl for reviewing, plus Hobohunter, rainfox88, and sexy evil nat for favoriting. A special shout out to rainfox88 for adding my story to her community, Fates Entwined: Billy and Rebecca. A compilation of BillxRebecca stories, so if your a fan of the couple go check it out. It featuers the works of silver-fox89, xSummonerYunax, Kise-chan, Hazel1406, Arcane Legacy, and yours truely. Also check out rainfox's work, I for one am a fan of Til Cuffs Do Us Part. Okay enough plugs, enough plugs. Chapter 5 next week. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Billy and Chris walked out into the hallway. They both stood opposite one another, and stared at each other. Chris started to speak.

"Where do you get off telling me what to do?!" Chris said in an enraged tone.

"Are you that shallow and petty?! Your team member was dying, and your going to get in my face about me telling you off!"

"I am an officer of the law, and your a felon! You will treat me with respect!"

"There are more important issues here than your ego! But you're just a child, so if you want to settle this then swing!"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me swing! Take your best shot! Because after that, I'm going to beat you to within an inch of your life!"

Chris cureld his hand into a fist and slugged Billy across the face. Billy fell to the ground, but quickly recovered and tackled Chris. Billy held Chirs' head about an inch from the floor, and punched him in the face. Every time Billy did this Chris' head would bounce off the floor, counting as two hits. Jill came out of the room and broke up the fight.

"Stop it both of you! Billy you should know better. As for you Chris, I can't believe how self centered you are! Rebecca was poisoned, and Billy was willing to risk his life to save her!"

"Jill the man killed twenty three people! He's a criminal, he's scum!"

"I'm sorry to hear you say that Chris. Because Rebecca is willing to look past that, and so am I. I never told you this before, but my father was a thief. He trained me to become a thief as well, so what do you think of me Chirs? Am I scum as well, because I was trained to be a thief?"

"Jill that's different, you didn't steal anything."

"How do you know Chris? I never told that fact of my life to you before."

"Well...I...Uh."

"And for that fact, how are you so sure Billy killed twenty three people?"

"Well are you sure that he didn't?"

"No. But I'm at least willing to give him a chance, to prove himself otherwise."

"You're right Jill, I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. It's Billy. He's the one you owe an apology to."

"I'm sorry, I let my ego get in the way. Can you forgive my arrogance?" Chris asked as he extended his hand to Billy.

"You're forgiven." Billy said as he shook Chris's hand.

"Good now lets check on Rebecca." Jill said as she walked back into the room. Chris and Billy followed her into the room.

Billy took the time to explain to Chris what happened to him while he was in the Marines. He also explained the events that took place, before he got to the mansion with Rebecca. Jill was sleeping on the floor. Chris hung on every word, Billy's story reminded Chris of his time in the Air Force.

"Wow I can't believe they did that to you."

"It's the truth. That's the first thing I'm going to do, when I get out of this hell hole of a mansion is clear my name."

"What are you going to do after that?"

"Get my carer going."

"What carer would that be?"

"Master electrician."

"How did you make that decision?"

"It's in my family. My father was an electrician, my grandpa was an electrician, my great grandpa was an electrician, and my great great grandpa was a hatter."

"So you will be a forth generation electrician."

"Technically I'll be a first generation master electrician."

"Well I know what it's like to be shamed, I was dishonorably discharged from the Air Force."

"What did you do?"

"Well I..." Before Chris could finish, Rebecca woke up screaming, and in a cold sweat. Jill jumped up off the ground, her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Rebecca are you okay, what happened?" Billy asked in a concerned tone.

"It was awful, I was getting chased after by this giant creature with claws. You pushed me out of the way, and it plunged it's claws through you. "

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare. Just lie back down and rest."

"No it's okay. I feel better. We should get back to the mission. We've still got to find Kenneth, Forest, Enrico, Joseph, Brad, Captain Wesker, and Barry"

"I hate to break this to you Rebecca, but you need to know. Kenneth, Joseph, and Forest are dead." Chris said as he walked over to Rebecca.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"Joseph was eaten by dogs, I found Kenneth on the ground with his throat ripped out, and I had to kill Forest."

"Why did you kill Forest?"

"He turned into one of those things, and I had no choice."

"Well we better get moving, before anyone else dies." Jill said as she gathered her supplies and exited the room.

Billy, Rebecca, and Chris followed closely behind.

A/N: Well only four chapters left, in this my first fan fiction. How will it end? Will they get out of the mansion? Will Chris and Billy put their differences asside, for the greater good? You ask too many questions damn it. Anyway I would like to thank rainfox88, USWeasilgirl, Resi Roach, and Kitty-Kat bebe for revewing. And Hiro43 for adding me to his/her story alert. There is a lack of the Y chomosone revewing my story. Come one guys, I know it's romance but I'm adding action scenes. It's not a total chick story. (No offence to the ladies who have been revewing my story.) I'm not a homosexual, (I'm only saying this because I know how childish most people are.) but I would like to see at least one guy write a review. Is it too much for the men to write a review? You don't have to write a novel, or your life story. Just tell me if you like it or not. Use one word sentences, I don't care. Whatever. If all I ever get is women revewing my story, I'll be happy. Look for chapter 6 next Sunday. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The four continued down the hall, when they heard gunshots.

"We better check it out, it could either be Barry, Enrico, or Wesker." Chris stated as he faced the direction the shots came from.

"Where's Brad then?" Rebecca asked as she turned in the same direction as Chris.

"That coward. He took off in the helicopter, as soon as the shit hit the fan." Jill said.

The four of them walked toward the gunshots when they saw a blond haired man with sunglasses shooting at a Hunter. He shot the Hunter between the eyes and it fell to the ground.

"Captain Wesker." The three stars members said in unison.

"Ah good you've all found each other, for the most part. Where's Burton and, why are you traveling with a felon?"

"We haven't found Barry yet sir. As for why we are traveling with Coen, that's a long story." Jill said as she saluted Wesker.

"Well start explaining, I have time." Wesker said as he sat on the ground.

"Right here sir? Don't you think it's kind of dangerous?" Rebecca said as she watched Wesker sit down.

"Nonsense Ms. Chambers, we are more than capable of handling these creatures. Now start explaining."

Chris, Jill, and Rebecca started explaining all the events that happened to them. Wesker sat in his spot and listened to the whole story.

"Well, that was quite a story. So Coen saved Chambers life hmm. From what you three have told me, he's made a habit of it." Wesker said as he got to his feet.

"Yes, Billy has helped us through a lot in this mansion already." Jill said as she stretched her arms.

"Well, it's a shame about our fallen comrades. But we must press on, you four go search for Marini, and Burton. I have other issues that must be...attended to." Wesker walked down the hallway that Billy, Chris, Jill, and Rebecca came from.

"Is it just me or is there something going on with that guy?" Billy asked as he watched Wesker disappear from sight.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"I can't place my finger on it, but it seems like he has a secret agenda."

"You're just being paranoid Billy, Captain Wesker is a good man." Jill said as she turned toward Billy

"Okay, but keep your eyes open, I don't completely trust that guy. He comes off as the kind of guy who wouldn't hesitate to kill."

The four heard more shooting coming from the hallway Wesker appeared from.

"Lets go." Billy said and walked down the hall, followed by the others.

They walked down the hall, when they saw a brown haired, bearded man. He was struggling against a zombie. Billy drew his Diamondback and shot the zombie through the head.

"That was a hell of a shot, were did you learn to shoot like that?" Barry asked as he walked up to Billy.

"The United States Marine Corps." Billy said as he holstered his weapon.

"I'm Barry Burton, it's always nice to meet a fellow veteran." Barry said as he extended his hand to Billy.

"Billy Coen." Billy said as he shook Barry's hand.

"You're that guy who killed twenty three people. Well you can't be all bad, if it wasn't for you I would be zombie chow."

"It's Nice to see you're still alive and kicking Burton." Chris said as he walked up to Barry.

"Redfield, it's good to see a friendly face." Barry said as he went over to greet Chris.

"Well I see Valentine, and Chambers are still alive as well."

"It's good to see you Barry." Jill said as she walked over to Barry.

"Hey Barry, have you seen Enrico?" Rebecca asked as she walked up to Barry.

"No I haven't, but If we split up into groups I'm sure we can cover more ground."

"Alright, I'll go with Rebecca and Billy. Jill you go with Barry."

"Sounds good to me, lets go Barry."

Barry and Jill went back to the main hall, while Billy, Rebecca, and Chris went down a flight of stairs.

The three stumbled across what looked like the entrance to underground caverns.

"This place is huge, we should split up. You two take the left half of the caverns, and I'll take the right." Chris said as he walked over to the right.

"Okay lets go Rebecca." Billy and Rebecca walked over to the left.

Chris heard coughing and went to investigate. He was caught off guard when he entered an area, and a wounded Enrico pointed his gun at him.

"Redfeild is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, Enrico are you alright?"

"I've had better days. But listen to me Chris, Stars is doomed. Someone is a traitor."

"Who?"

Just then a shot was fired hitting Enrico.

"We...." Enrico said as his eyelids closed.

"Enrico!" Chris said as he went over to check Enrico.

"What happened? We heard a shot." Billy said as he entered the area.

"Enrico, he's dead." Chris said as he turned to face Billy.

"Oh no." Rebecca said as she started to cry.

Billy hugged Rebecca and tried his best to comfort her.

"Enrico had one last word, after he told me someone was a tratior."

"What was it?" Billy asked still comforting Rebecca.

"We."

"Wesker! I knew there was something wrong with that guy!" Billy said as he let go of Rebecca.

"That's a pretty strong accusation. But if your right, then Jill and Barry are in trouble." Chris said as he walked over to Billy.

Then what are we hanging around here for? Lets get going." Rebecca said as she walked toward the exit.

The two men followed Rebecca to the exit.

A/N: It's all coming together. Only three chapters left now. Anyway I would like to thank Hobohunter, PrincessIndigoStar, Resi Roach, USWeasilgirl, and Prisonerksc2-303 for reviewing. Also Prisonerksc2-303 for favoriting as well. Still no male reviewers, Aw well I guess I can only get the fairer sex to review my story. I'm going to lay some useless knowledge on you guys. If you can't tell I have been dropping references, and other traits into this story. I'm going to hit on the ones no one caught as of late.

Chapter 1. _The Bonnie and Clyde reference._ I can't believe no one caught that. I guess it was kinda obscure, but if you don't know at the end of Bonnie and Clyde. The police set up a trap for them, in the guise of a motorist in need. Well B&C decide to help, and the police shoot more bullets then where fired in the first world war. (Exaggeration, it's what I do.) I was surprised that the bodies where still intact.

Chapter 2. _Billy and Rebecca after Jill leaves._ I thought that was kinda funny. I know it's overused a bit, but I couldn't resist. I thought it would go over big, Billy just nonchalantly asking Rebecca if he had a shot to get into Jill's pants. (Everyone knows that it wouldn't happen in my story.) And then Rebecca slugging him in the shoulder for being a perv. I got the idea from InuYasha, mainly Miroku and Sango's relationship.

Chapter 3. _Billy. _When Billy calls Chris a jackass, I kinda inserted a character trait into Billy. I'm a huge fanboy of The Venture Brothers. I had Billy kind of act like one of my all time favorite characters Brock Sampson. For those who have never seen Brock, he is kind of like the middle aged version of Jack. (If Jack had a mullet, chain smoked, killed everyone with a knife, and drove a orange, and black 1969 Dodge Charger.) Brock Is voiced by Patrick Warburton, A.K.A. Joe from Family Guy. Brock worked for a secret government agency the O.S.I. (Office of Secret Intelligence) and his status as of late has been as member of S.P.H.I.N.X. (Not sure what it stands for.)

Chapter 4. _Richard (Jill's dad)._ No one picked up on the irony of Jill's dad being a locksmith. I thought that was gold, Richard being a locksmith after he was a thief. Oh well I guess they can't all be winners.

Chapter 5. _Billy's family line._ I know I had one big distraction in this chapter, so I'm not surprised that no one caught it. The men in Billy's family have been electricians up to his great grandpa. Except his great great grandpa who was a hatter. For those who don't know, a hatter is a person who makes hats. So Billy's great great grandpa was a hat maker. I thought it was just a little thing I would throw in to break the cycle of electricians.

Chapter 6. _Albert. _I have for the most part tried to keep Albert in character. But I will admit that I have crossed his personality with another. Yet again I draw from The Venture Brothers and a villain I always liked Phantom Limb A.K.A. Revenge. Phantom Limb is just an awesomely over the top bad guy. He has a taste for high society, and has tried to take control of The Guild of Calamitous Intent away from David Bowie. (I'm not even kidding about that.) Like Albert, Phantom Limb has gone through changes. Both men have super human abilities. (Albert has his virus, Phantom Limb can kill a man by simply touching him.) Both present themselves as sophisticated evil, and they both have an extremely high intelligence. You will see how I molded the two together in later stories, but just bare that fact in mind when you read.

Yet again thank you to everyone who read. Chapter 7 next week. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Barry and Jill went into the tunnels, they started to explore when they came across a chasm.

"Looks like we can cross this bridge Barry lets go."

Just then Barry unholstered his Smith & Wesson model 686 and pointed it at Jill, cocking the hammer.

"Barry what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Jill, but you're a liability."

Barry fires the gun but misses Jill. Jill then runs up to Barry, and knocks him to the ground. She takes his 686 and points it at him.

"Barry! How could you!"

"I didn't want to do it, b-believe me I can explain!"

Just then Lisa Trevor emerges from the shadows and screeches at Jill and Barry.

"Jill please give me my gun."

"Okay. But you had better explain yourself after this."

"Thank you Jill."

Barry and Jill fire at Lisa she sequels in pain and falls off the bridge into the chasm below.

"Okay Barry start talking."

"It was Wesker, he's a double agent working for Umbrella. The only reason he brought us here was to use us as guinea pigs against these things. He told me that if I didn't cooperate, that Umbrella would kill my wife and two girls."

"Oh my god! I can't believe that son of a bitch! Barry we've got to find Billy, Chris, and Rebecca. If we don't then Wesker will, and if he does then there as good as dead."

"Lets get going then."

Barry and Jill climbed up the ladder and left the tunnels.

Chris, Billy, and Rebecca ran into Jill and Barry as they exited the tunnels.

"Are you guys okay?" Chris asked as he ran up to Jill.

"Yeah, but we've got bigger fish to fry. Wesker is a double agent. He threatend Barry, saying that if Barry didn't help him kill us. Then he would send Umbrella to kill his family." Jill said as she greeted Chris.

"I didn't want to believe it, but it looks like Wesker is a traitor." Chris said.

"Were going to need better weapons than these side arms. Theirs no telling what that snake in the grass has planed." Billy said as he walked over.

"Say no more there leatherneck. I've got a cash of weapons in a room back in the main hall. Just follow me everyone." Barry said as he headed for the main hall.

They all followed Barry to the main hall. Barry walked down the stairs, and opened the second door on the right from the main entrance.

"Pick your poison." Barry said, as he opened a chest and cabinet filled with guns.

"Looks like Christmas came early this year." Billy said as he looked as he looked at the guns.

There were Sub Machine guns, Shotguns, Magnums, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Grenade Launchers, and ammo aplenty.

"Barry, were did you get all these wonderful toys?" Chris said as looked on in amazement.

"Years of collecting. Of course this is just a dust partial, compared to my collection back home." Barry said as he grabbed a Pancor Jackhammer and loaded a ten round cassette into it.

"Were the hell did you get a Jackhammer from? I thought they were experimental only." Billy asked as he watched Barry.

"Well I am a gun enthusiast, and some of my best friends are gunsmiths." Barry said as he checked the sights.

"You got another one of those? I always wanted to fire a shotgun that fires 240 rounds per minute." Billy asked.

"Sorry it's the only one I've got. Besides I increased it's rate of fire from 240 to 300." Barry said as he loaded five more Cassettes.

"I'll take the Colt M16 with the rifle grenade attachment." Chris said as he grabbed the rifle and inserted a clip, and grenade.

"I've got that Heckler and Koch G36. The Germans always know how to make good weapons." Billy said as he loaded the weapon.

"I'll take that Colt Anaconda." Jill said as she grabbed a speed loader, and loaded the weapon.

"You sure about that Jill? It's a .44 magnum that's a lot of gun." Barry said with concern.

"I can handle it Barry."

"Okay Jill."

"I'll take that one." Rebecca pointed to a Jericho 941.

"You sure Rebecca? That is a magnum." Billy said as he handed her the weapon.

"I'm sure." Rebecca said as she slid the clip into the gun.

"Everyone got what the wanted?" Barry asked as he grabbed the cassettes he loaded.

Everyone shook their head in approval, as they grabbed extra ammo.

"Good, lets pay Captain Wesker a visit." Barry said as he exited the room.

The four followed Barry, as he led them to the secret room in the basement.

A/N: It's comming down to the wire now. Only two chapters left, and our heros are ready for war! If I was Albert. I might be a little worried, but who knows what Albert has planned. Why is everyone looking at me? Oh you want the answer. Sorry but Albert swung by and "convinced" me not to tell, till next sunday. I would like to thank Resi Roach, rainfox88, and Prisonerksc2-303 for reviewing. Also xXxAerithStrifexXx for favoriting, and adding me to his/hers Author Alert. Now if you will excuse me. I have large stacks of hundred dollar bills, that arn't going to count themselves. Chapter 8 next week. Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The five entered the secret laboratory. They saw Wesker typing on some computers.

"Stop right there Albert!" Jill said as she pointed the Anaconda at Wesker.

"I was wondering how long it would take, you five to figure out I wasn't on your side. You disappoint me, five people. And not a brain between any of you." Wesker said as he turned to look at them.

"Give it up Wesker, it's over!" Chris said as he pointed the M16 at Weskers head.

"Sorry Redfeild, but I hold all the cards." Wesker said as he turned back to the computers.

"You're out maned, and out gunned."

"Yet again Burton, you think you can solve all you problems with firearms. If you idiots kill me then the self destruct sequence will start. You see, I hooked up the trigger to my heart rate. If I die, you will only have seven minutes to get to a minimum safe distance." Wesker said as he hit a button on the keyboard, and brought the chamber Tyrant was in to the surface.

"What the hell is that thing?" Billy said as he pointed the G36 at the chamber.

"This is the ultimate life form. Tyrant. He will be the instrument of your destruction." Wesker said as he turned to face the five.

"All I have to do is hit this key and..." Before Wesker could finish Barry had slinked up, and hit Wesker in the face with the stock of his Jackhammer. Wesker recovered and knocked Barry to the ground.

"Fool, you only delayed the inevitable." Wesker said as he hit the key. The chamber began to drain.

The Tyrant erupted from the chamber and stood menacingly in front of the five heroes.

"Now you will die. Destroy them!"

The Tyrant just stood there.

"Why are you standing there?! I said destro..." Before Wesker could finish, the Tyrant plunged it's claws into Wesker's torso. Wesker was then thrown against the wall of the lab.

"Self destruct sequence initiated. All staff please evacuate. You have seven minutes to get to a minimum safe distance."

"Well if things couldn't get any worse, now we have to kill that thing and escape!" Billy said as he fired the G36.

"No one ever said it was going to be easy leatherneck!" Barry said as he fired the Jackhammer.

The Tyrant lunged forward and grabbed Jill around the neck.

"Jill!" Chris said as he fired the M16 at the Tyrant.

The Tyrant looked at Chris, but then fell to the ground after a loud bang. Jill had fired the Anaconda, the bullet traveled through the Tyrant's skull. Chris ran up to check on Jill.

"Are you okay Jill?"

"Yeah, never better." Jill said as she got to her feet

"Self destruct sequence initiated. All staff please evacuate. You have five minutes to get to a minimum safe distance."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the dead Tyrant.

"Brad, I'm sure he's still flying around." Chris said as he reloaded the M16.

"Well how are we going to contact him? No one has a radio." Barry said as he reloaded the Jackhammer.

"Got one right here." Billy said as he threw the radio to Jill.

"Were did you get this?" Jill asked as she tuned the radio.

"Complements of the late Albert Wesker." Billy said as he reloaded the G36.

"Alright lets get to the roof." Jill said as she climbed the stairs that headed to the roof.

The others followed Jill, they all got on the roof as Jill started to contact Brad.

"Brad can you read me, this is Jill. We need an extraction."

"I can read you loud and clear Jill, but I can't see you. You need to send up a flare."

"We need to find a flare." Jill said as she started to scan the roof.

"Found one." Chris said as he opened the flare box.

Jill activated the box and it sent up a flare.

"I see you guys and, I am en route to your position."

Everyone celebrated as they heard Brad.

"Finally, it's over." Jill said as she took a sigh of relief.

The celebrating stopped when they heard a loud noise. The Tyrant had survived and had crashed through the roof.

"No... Theirs no way it survived." Chris said as he staggered back and fell down.

"I..I can't believe it." Billy said as he watched on in horror.

The Tyrant ran toward Rebecca.

"Rebecca!" Billy said as he pushed Rebecca out of the way. The Tyrant picked Billy up by the neck, and hurled him across the roof.

"Billy!" Rebecca said as she ran over to check on Billy.

"Billy are you alright? Speak to me!" Rebecca said with panic in her voice.

Billy was knocked out cold, Rebecca took a container of smelling salts out of her bag. She put the salts up to Billy's nose, and he started to cough violently.

"Augh. That has to be the worst thing, I've ever smelled in my life."

"Billy! Thank god you're alright!" Rebecca said as she wrapped her arms around Billy.

"Of course I am, it takes a lot more than that to kill me."

"Self destruct sequence initiated. All staff please evacuate. You have two minutes to get to a minimum safe distance."

"Brad send down the Rocket launcher!" Jill said as she continued to shoot at the Tyrant.

"You got it Jill, just let me set the auto pilot."

Brad set the auto pilot and threw the rocket launcher out of the helicopter. Jill grabbed the rocket launcher, and fired a rocket at the Tyrant. The Tyrant exploded into little pieces, and Brad threw down a rope ladder. The five climbed up into the helicopter, and Brad got back into the cockpit and flew away from the mansion.

"Self destruct sequence initiated. All staff please evacuate. You have zero seconds to get to a minimum safe distance. Self destruct sequence initiated. "

The mansion exploded, and the five watched on as the explosion continued. Jill and Chris sat together, Jill fell asleep on Chris's shoulder. Rebecca sat on Billy's lap, and fell asleep in his arms. Billy fell asleep with his head against the shell of the helicopter. Barry sat there cleaning his model 686. He then holstered the revolver, and pulled out a picture of his family.

"Who's that a picture of?" Chris asked as he pointed to the picture.

"Just some people who are very close to me." Barry said as he put the picture away.

A/N: (Best Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth Impression.) Bad news everyone. Albert's lawyers came by, and took my money. They said that since I cut the scene where Albert fights Lisa Trevor, it was a breach of contract. The Albert is a badass contract, that he made me sign. So I'm out the three million that he payed me. Well I guess thats what I get for trusting him. Still, I'll have the last laugh. I would like to thank rainfox88, Prisonerksc2-303, Resi Roach, and Chaed, for reviewing. I'm going to be nice to you guys, and give you two chapters for the price of one! That's right, instead of waiting for another week to see the conclusion. I have decided to release the last two chapters. So chapter 9 is up as well right now. Go check it out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The helicopter landed safely on the roof of the Raccoon City Police Department. The six got out of the helicopter, Chris, Jill, Barry and Brad walked over to the entrance on the roof.

"Hey Rebecca, were going to report in. You coming with?" Brad asked as he walked over to her.

"No I'll report in tomorrow." Rebecca said as she walked over to Billy.

"Hey aren't you that guy, who killed twenty three people?" Brad asked as he looked at Billy.

Billy walked over to the fire escape, and flipped Brad off.

"What's his problem?"

"Oh I don't know Brad. It could be the fact, that you just blatantly asked him if he was a murderer! And another thing! Where do you get off?! Leaving us to die, while you flew off?!" Jill asked as she poked her finger into Brad's chest.

"I came back for you guys, didn't I?" Brad asked as he dodged Jill's finger.

"We wouldn't have needed you to. If you just did your job, and stayed in that spot!" Barry said as he walked over to Brad.

"Okay I'm sorry. Just tell me what happened."

"You ready to go?" Rebecca asked as she walked over to Billy.

"Yeah, let's go. I've got to use a phone, and I need a place to stay for a while." Billy said as he descended the ladder.

"You can stay at my place. I've got an extra room." Rebecca said as she followed him down the ladder.

"Wow, that's one hell of a story. Hey were did Billy and Rebecca go?" Brad asked as he scanned the roof.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be okay. Come on we've got to report in." Chris said as he entered the station.

Brad, Jill, and Barry followed.

_Two weeks later._

Rebecca walked into the S.T.A.R.S. main office, and started cleaning out her desk.

"I can't believe your moving Rebecca. How's Billy doing?" Jill asked as she walked over to Rebecca.

"He's been ecstatic, since he was cleared of the charges against him last week. He told me that we should move though. He doesn't like the hustle of the city." Rebecca said as she opened the drawer of her desk.

"So where are you moving to?" Jill asked as she sat on Rebecca's desk.

"Colorado, Billy's parents have a place set up for us out there. At least until Billy gets his career going."

"Well, will you be in touch?"

"Of course, I'll call you as soon as we get out there."

"Hey Rebecca. I came in to see how you were doing, and I came across these guys who were hanging out in the hall." Billy said as he entered the room.

"Who?" Rebecca asked as she looked up at Billy

"Surprise!" Chris, Barry, and Brad all said in unison as the brought in a cake.

"What's all this?" Rebecca asked as she walked over to Billy.

"Well, I figured that you should have a going away party. So I asked Jill to keep you busy, while Barry, Brad, Chris, and yours truly. went to get you a cake." Billy said as he warped his arm around Rebecca's shoulder.

"Thank you Billy." Rebecca said as she wraped her arms around Billy's neck and kissed him.

"oooOOOooo." Barry, Chris, Jill, and Brad said as the looked on.

"Oh grow up." Rebecca said as she finished the kiss.

Everyone laughed as they partied. Rebecca said goodbye to all her friends, and got into the U-Haul with Billy. They drove down the road headed for Colorado, and away from the disaster that would descend on Raccoon City in less than six weeks.

A/N: This has been way more of a success then I could have ever imagined. I have meet four of my six favorite authors. Had lots of views, and a good number of reviews. Not to mention being added to favorite lists, communities, and author alerts. This has been a great endeavor, and I thank everyone who has been there from day one, and onward. You can definitely look forward to new material, and corny one liners. (The Chambers Show doesn't count. That was me being spontaneous. I pretty much wrote the 1st chapter in an hour, and posted it.) I'll see you Wednesday, for the grand unavailing of my one shot. Billy's Birthday. Until then you're just going to have to wait. Muhahahaha. Anyway, I want to continue on the things I left off on in chapter six. The traits and references no one caught. So here we go.

The Title: As you probably know. The title of the story, is also the title to the Billy Joel song. Only the Good Die Young. But it's a little deeper than that. I never would have thought of it, the way I do now. If my youngest brother, didn't point it out. The title can also be seen, as Bravo team dying young. Now I know what you're going to say. "Well Grusnoid. Alpha team is good, and they didn't die." To that I reply. "Well no Censored Sherlock, what was your first clue." All that aside, technically yes. But each survivor, was guilty of something. Billy's kinda obvious. Rebecca helping a felon. Chris putting himself first. Barry betraying everyone. Jill resorting to violence. Brad's cowardice. Yeah all things their guilty of. Yet in the end, they redeem themselves. Well I think I'm good, on the philosophical implications of the story. So yeah, lets move on.

Chapter 7 _The Batman refference: _Thank god no one caught this! I was hoping against hope that you wouldn't. Anyway when Chris asks where did Barry got all the wonderful toys. It was a reference to Tim Burton's Batman. Jack Nicholson's Joker to be even more precise. It could also be counted as a Mallrats reference. Jason Mews asks the same question to Kevin Smith in that movie. But that was a reference, to Burton's Batman as well.

Chapter 8. _Albert is the bomb: _ I took Albert hooking up the mansions self destruct sequence, to himself. From the never made, George Andrew Romero version of the Resident Evil movie. Now a lot of you are going to say this is unfair for two reasons. 1. I didn't have the chapter out long enough for you to read it thoroughly. And 2. Who knew about that movie? Well me damn it! Capcom screwed the pooch when they let that no talent Censored, stupid Censored, jackass Paul W. S. Anderson direct a movie! Let alone three!!!!!!!! (Godzilla roar). I fell better, now that I got that out of my system. Sorry I didn't let the combined community of fanfic look over my work, with a fine toothed comb.

Chapter 9. _Brad bashing:_ I always liked the idea of everyone ganging up on Brad. Because if he left me to die, I would. (Too graphic for T rated fic.) With a tuning fork! Well that and I like to see Brad squirm.

Well that in a nutshell was my very first fanfic. I hope you had as much fun reading it, as I had writing it. Hopefully more fun reading it. Until Wednesday. Peace.


End file.
